RADIO KONoha
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: duo rambut pantat ayam kami hadirkan untuk anda. *Author dijitak Sasuke dan Noctis. mind to RnR?


Sky: "Huuuh~. Fic banyak yang belum selesai. Eh, sudah buat fic baru lagi. Inilah contoh Author yang nggak bertanggung jawab. Oh iya, ini CrossOver pertamaku loh! Jadi kalau ada kesalahan atau ceritanya terlalu pendek, gomen ya? Ya sudahlah, Enjoy Your FanFiction! Fic ini nggak ada sambungannya lo~."

**RADIO KONoha**

**Naruto by: Masashi Kishimoto 'poreper'**

**Final Fantasy Versus X111 by: Square Enix 'poreper'**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor, no YAOI**

**Penyiar:** "Yak! Sekarang kita memasuki siaran RADIO KONoha 'Humor Never Dies' 66.66 FM! Saya, Uzumaki Naruto, selaku penyiar, seperti biasanya akan menampilkan bintang tamu hasil CrossOver seorang Author-yang-kita-panggil-dengan-sebutan-Author-Tak-Bertanggung-Jawab! (*Naruto digiles Author). Yak langsung saja kita panggilkan bintang tamu pertama kita, yaitu….UCHIHA SASUKE!"

*Sasuke FC jerit-jerit GaJe, termasuk Author.

**Uchiha Sasuke:** *nongol di pintu. "Ngapain lu manggil gue?"

**Penyiar:** "Tuntutan pekerjaan, _coy_! Kalau lu nggak dijadiin bintang tamu sama Author Nggak Bertanggung Jawab itu, mana mau gua ngeliat elo! Liat batang idung lo aja gua udah _eneg_!" (*Author menggiles Naruto lagi. Sky: "Lu kalo ngatai gue yang nggak-nggak lagi, kujadiin sarapan buat ularnya Sasuke loh!").

**Uchiha Sasuke: ***berdehem. "Jadi, elo mau nanya apa sama gue?"

**Penyiar: **"(Sok banget sih, lo! *ngomong dalem ati) Sabar, _coy_! Yak! Sekarang kita panggilkan bintang tamu kedua kita, yaitu…..NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM dari FF Versus X111!"

*Noctis FC jerit-jerit menggila, termasuk Author

**Noctis Lucis Caelum: ***langsung nongol disamping Sasuke. "Apa lu manggil-manggil gue!"

**Penyiar dan Uchiha Sasuke: **"GYA! *kaget"

**Noctis Lucis Caelum: **"Kenapa lu berdua? Wajah gue emang ganteng banget ya? *narsis."

**Penyiar dan Uchiha Sasuke: ***Muntah berjamaah.

**Noctis Lucis Caelum: **"Lu berdua kenapa sih? Gue banyak urusan nih! Jadi wawancara nggak?"

**Penyiar: **"Waa~, jangan pergi dulu! Yak pendengar RADIO KONoha 66.66 FM, walaupun anda tidak bisa melihat Noctis Lucis Caelum secara langsung, tapi tampangnya mirip banget sama Uchiha Sasuke (Apa dia lagi _cosplay_, ya?). Padahal dari pengarang yang berbeda. Sekarang gue tanya sama kalian, kenapa muka kalian berdua mirip banget?"

**Uchiha Sasuke: **"Meneketehe!"

**Noctis Lucis Caelum: **"Takdir."

**Penyiar: **"Lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua, siapa musuh terbesar kalian?"

**Uchiha Sasuke: **"Elo! *nunjuk idung Naruto."

**Noctis Lucis Caelum: **"Lightning! Gue benci banget sama orang itu!"

**Penyiar: "**(*ngomong dalem ati. Ckckck, Noctis gampang marah ya?) pertanyaan ketiga, kenapa kalian dijadikan _pairing _CrossOver sama Author yang N**** B********** J****?" (*disensor karena takut digiles lagi)

**Uchiha Sasuke: **"Harusnya gue yang nanya sama elo! Elo ini penyiar baka!"

**Noctis Lucis Caelum: **"Kenapa ya? Hanya Tuhan dan Author sendiri yang tahu."

**Penyiar: **"*nahan marah. Pertanyaan terakhir, apa pesan terakhir lo berdua?"

**Uchiha Sasuke dan Noctis Lucis Caelum: **"APAAA? LU KATE KITE INI UDAH MATI APA?"

*kuping Naruto budek otomatis.

**Penyiar: **"Yak dengan ini, RADIO KONoha sudah berada di ujung acara. Saya, Uzumaki Naruto selaku penyiar mohon undur diri. Sampai bertemu di part 2!"

**Uchiha Sasuke dan Noctis Lucis Caelum: **"OOOIIII! MAU KEMANA LO! KITA KAN BELUM NGEJAWAB PERTANYAAN ELO!"

**Penyiar: **"URUSAI! Elo berdua bodonya gak ketolongan! Gue capek ngomong sama kalian! Author! Gue tuntut elo sekarang!"

**Uchiha Sasuke dan Noctis Lucis Caelum: **"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

Alhasil, Author dikejar-kejar sama Uzumaki Naruto (-mungkin nge-fans sama gue-. *plaakk), sedangkan Uzumaki Naruto dikejar-kejar sama Noctis Lucis Caelum dan Uchiha Sasuke. Author selamat, Uzumaki Naruto digebuk berjamaah sama Noctis Lucis Caelum dan Uchiha Sasuke.

OK! Sampai jumpa di part 2! Part 2 berikutnya adalah CrossOver Naruto dan Final Fantasy V11 yang akan dijadikan VIVA ffn

*FIN!*

Sky: "Hm~. Gimana pendapat kalian?"

_Readers_: "Pendek, dan….aneh..?"

Sky: "Hhh~. Padahal ini karya yang udah susah-susah kupikirkan. *pundung."

_Readers_: "Waa! Jangan punduuunngg!"

Sky: "R-E-V-I-E-W ya? Dikit juga tak mengapa. Yang punya alamat FB q, boleh juga kok nge-review lewat FB."


End file.
